The present invention relates to a ski boot with mixed front entry and rear entry.
Known ski boots currently have essentially three types of design. A ski boot of the rear-entry type is constituted by a monolithic rigid shell with which a front quarter and a 5 rear quarter are associated; the rear quarter can be tilted down to allow the easy insertion of the foot from the rear.
A boot of the front-entry type has a shell with overlapping flaps with which a single quarter is associated; the quarter has front tabs which can partially overlap and interact with closure means such as levers. Finally, a boot of the mixed-structure type comprises a shell with overlapping flaps with which a front quarter and a rear quarter are associated.
This last type of design is currently the most interesting, since attempts are made to combine in said structure the advantages typical of front entry, i.e. the optimum embracing of the foot, with those of rear entry, i.e. better comfort.
This solution is so far not yet optimum in known boots.
Another disadvantage observed in said known types of ski boot consists of the fact that they require, for the closure of the front quarter, conventional levers which are structurally complex, not easily manufactured industrially, and add considerable weight to the boot.
The front quarter is furthermore subjected to deformations during sking in said known types of boot.